


The Lure

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [38]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo remembers the Ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lure

Frodo remembered the constant temptation of the Ring. He thought, with anguish, of the times he was forced to yield. Of the times when the agony was too much to bear and he gave in to its overpowering lure. He thought of how it felt to wear it, of how it stripped him of all humanity, leaving him shrinking helplessly before that dark power. Now, healed and whole, he wondered how he had ever managed to survive this ordeal, let alone complete his impossible quest. Then he looked outside to where Sam knelt, lovingly tending his flower beds... and _knew_.


End file.
